November 2019
November 2019 During the month of November, Yeovil Town F.C played 5 League matches and 1 Checkatrade Trophy fixture. They ended the month 1st in the League. League 1: MD16 Lincoln City Post-match Interview "A great way to start the month and some fine goals on display! The pick of the bunch is certainly the team goal for our third! Great cut-in from Browne, before picking out Duffus who headed it over to D'Almeida who smacked it on the volley. The confidence is flowing and now the players are starting to express themselves on the pitch - it's a joy for me and I am sure the fans are loving it too!" Checkatrade Trophy: Area Quarter Final Luton Town Post-match Interview "Not quite sure how we managed to win that one. Luton was the stronger team for the majority of the game, despite us taking the lead twice. Granted, this was our second string team, aside from O. Fane, but they needed to be much stronger. The penalties from both teams were poor but A. Santos really sent home the winner when we needed a player to step up. I'm happy to advance, but we need to be much better if we want to go all the way. In other news, I can confirm that we have sold Devon Arnold to Bray Wanderers in a deal worth £100,000. He expressed his desire for first-team football and there was no way we could promise him those minutes. We wish him the best of luck in his career!" League 1: MD17 Southend United Post-match Interview "Look, we conceded. It's not a big deal. What's important, again, is how we responded. 3 further goals, that could have easily have been 6, is exactly what we needed. Braces too! I have been hoping for both players to chip in with a few extra goals and they delivered today. I believe that's the last international break for a while, which is good news for us as F. Schram is vital to our team." League 1: MD18 Shrewsbury Town Post-match Interview "Brilliant display today from everyone! We mixed the team up a little ahead of the midweek fixture but everyone stepped up! Another brace for S. D'Almeida, 2 assists for R. Browne & a goal, assist and MOTM for M. Reuvers - though L. Price was an equal candidate with his first appearance from the wing. Great display and looked ahead to Rotherham!" League 1: MD19 Rotherham Post-match Interview "Wow! What a performance from Browne! He only came on for the last ten minutes and he completely turned the game on its head with 2 goals and an assist! Hands down, if not for him, we would have dropped points tonight. An excellent acrobatic finish for the first and 2 examples of fantastic wing play for his further two contributions! That could be the real turning point for him and I am excited to see how he carries on this form! With that performance, we are now the best defensive team and the best-attacking team. I couldn't have imagined this at the start of the campaign, but we won't let it get to our heads." League 1: MD20 Portsmouth Post-match Interview "That one was a little sore. I mean, we did deserve to lose, but I had hoped for more from the team. I think that will be a wake-up call for the players, and now it's down to how we bounce back over December. Whether we take this well or negatively all comes down to our next game." YeoLaTengo Monthly Review Another brilliant month for Yeovil Town, Portsmouth result aside. Plenty of goals too! C. Duffus has really found his shooting boots this month and a number of players have all stepped up. And it's good to see that the league has recognised this too, with C. Duffus, S. D'Almeida and R. Browne all receiving nominations for player of the month! We sit ten points clear at the top, best attack and defence, actions have been taken to thin the squad of players who don't have a future here and progressing into the Area Semi-Final of the Checkatrade Trophy reflects what a great position we are in right now! YeoLaTengo Player of the Month This months award goes to C. Duffus! He has chipped in with a number of goals and assists and now sits joint second for top scorer. At this rate, who's to say he won't finish top!